1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system and method that may be used to determine when a vehicle is involved in a spin, roll, and/or a spin-to-roll condition that may result in a frontal, side, or roll-over impact crash.
2. Background Art
Vehicle manufacturers have continually worked to improve the advanced crash sensing and warning technologies (i.e., advanced crash systems) incorporated within a vehicle. These crash systems operate to continually monitor and provide advanced warnings about vehicle operation which may result in a potential crash scenario. However, advanced crash systems are typically added in addition to conventional crash systems located within the vehicle. As such, the advanced crash systems typically increase the cost and complexity of the vehicle.